


The Lovers of Akielos

by grey_ghost



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, but kallias will always be Erasmus' number one, damen and erasmus are future bffs okay, erasmus is as beautiful and pure as ever, torveld L O V E S erasmus fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_ghost/pseuds/grey_ghost
Summary: Erasmus has moved on from his old life, but his heart is still tied to what happened that night on the cliffs. When Damen finds out Erasmus' story, he does what he can to let Erasmus know that Kallias will never be forgotten.





	The Lovers of Akielos

After the wedding of Laurent and Damen and their countries are joined together, Torveld comes to visit from Patras to deliver his brothers wedding gifts. He arrives at the palace and greets the two kings with a charming smile and a warm handshake, winking slyly while telling them that he “always knew there was something going on between them”. By his side in a traditional Patran clothing, the glints of silver thread sown into the edges of the fabric bringing out his eyes, was Erasmus, no longer a slave but a member of royalty. He and Torveld wore the matching rings of marriage on their left thumbs, a green emerald in each.

 

Their stay was part leisure, part tactical planning, so Erasmus found himself bored easily as he wandered the warm gardens. One day Damen found him asleep on one of the benches in the southern garden and asked him to go on a ride. The sun had passed its high point in the sky, but it would be light for a good while yet. They rode in silence for most of their journey, picking their way along dirt tracks and stopping every so often just to stretch their legs. After a while, when simple questions about life in Patras failed to start any proper conversation between the two riders, Damen asked Erasmus for his story. He knew he had been a slave trained for me, and that things went horribly wrong, but he needed to know more.

 

So Erasmus told him of Kallias. How he adored him in youth, he was like a god in his eyes, burning brightly in his life and giving him meaning. He told him of Kallias’ teachings, his love, and their touches that were barely allowed to slaves in training. Then he told him of that night. His cheeks were red hot and his head was bowed in shame as he told Damen of the kiss, his slave mindset still clutching at his conscience. But he lifted his head defiantly when he spoke of Kallias’ bravery and how much he loved him, and that he would have done the same for Kallias in a heartbeat. Before they made their way home, Erasmus cast his eyes skyward and spoke so softly that Damen didn’t know if he should have heard or not,

_“I wish they knew what he did for me.”_

 

Torveld and Erasmus returned to Patras later on that week, bronzed and loose limbed from all the sun and relaxation that the palace and its people bestowed on them. As they hugged the kings goodbye they were told to return at any time, and to come with more special sweetmeats next time.

 

A year later they returned to the sun palace for an anniversary feast celebrating peace between Vere and Akielos. Midway through the night, Erasmus felt a large hand on his shoulder and when he turned, Damen was smiling down at him and beckoned at him to follow. Erasmus was lead out to the gardens, and down to the west side of the palace, which has been cleared and flat the last time he has been there, but was now bursting with life.

 

Large hedges bordered the area, and they entered through an archway made of soft pink roses. It was a quiet and private place, somewhere for lovers to be alone. There was a portion left clear so the sea could be seen from the loveseats, the sound of waves reminding one that although they are enclosed and safe, freedom is always an option. Native Akielion wildflowers were scattered everywhere, bright blues and greens and Erasmus’ favourite yellow corlets springing up at the edges of the paved paths. It wasn’t until he has picked a bouquet for Torveld and had pressed it to his nose to drown himself in the scents of his childhood, that he saw the centrepiece.

 

In the very middle of the garden was a large bronze statue of two boys, glowing like gods in the lights of the burning lamps around them. Erasmus dropped his flowers as he stepped towards it and Damen stood close behind him, waiting with bated breath for a reaction he had been planning for since Erasmus has left his palace a year before.

 

The two bronzed boys were dressed in silks, their bodies pressed flush against each other, their eyes closed as their cheeks touched together. They each has a fist in each other’s hair, their other hands holding each other, fingers linked and never letting go. Inscribed on a golden plate in the marble plinth they stood on was a single sentence,

_“The Lovers of Akielos."_

 

Tears flowed freely down Erasmus’ face as he knelt before the statue, pressing his lips to the feet of the lovers, murmuring prayers and thanks against them, speaking words only Kallias would hear. After a while the large hand was on his shoulder again, and Erasmus stood and threw himself into Damens arms, sobbing into his chest so hard that his words of thanks were barely audible between the gasps and cries. Damen stroked the dark gold hair, the hair that had once been bleached just for his tastes, as he laughed and squeezed Erasmus tight,

 _“We better head back,”_ he said once Erasmus had quietened down enough to hear him, _“Our husbands will be asking questions.. and I think the kithara player has a song about The Lovers of Akielos that you’d like to hear."_

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr but I tend to post my ficlets here too to keep track of them.. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Im on tumblr as ohh-watson :)


End file.
